Amor secreto prohibido
by Romanticloverheart
Summary: Trata de que Lucy y Natsu se encuentran para formar una gran aventura para poder amarse sin límites! La historia comienza Kawaiii mente pero acabará con algo de sufrimiento... Y posible lemon!


**Romanticloverheart(yo):Por fin! Tiempo libre!**

**Natsu:Has estado como ¿3 horas para poder ponerte a escribir después de ver tus canales diarios de You tube?**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Es que paso por 20 canales al día! Bueno Gray, llévate a Natsu al laboratorio junto con las chicas...**

**Gray:No quiero! No quiero convertirme en una-!(siendo tapado la boca de Gray por Erza...)**

**Erza:No desveles nada de la historia...**

**Laxus:Pero es un poco...humillante y deshonra para mi gusto...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):No es para tanto!**

**Lucy:Yupppyyyyy! Levy-chan estoy emocionada!**

**Levy:Venga vamos al laboratorio!**

**Lucy:Romanticlover-chan vamos al laboratorio a prepararnos!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Okey! Natsu, Gray, Laxus iros al laboratorio!**

**Natsu:Jamás!**

**Gray:Por encima de mi cadáver!**

**Laxus:Primero me declararía a mi amada!**

**Happy:Laxus está enamorado! Se lo voy a decir a todo el mundo!(volando fuera del alcance de cierto Dragon Slayer de 2ª generación furioso)**

**Laxus:Cuando lo pille...Ja, ja, ja! Primero lo torturaré, después...(planeando un plan malvado de venganza y mientras se reía malvadamente)**

**Natsu:Laxus te dejo que lo hagas sufrir pero con unas condiciones...la preimera es que tiene que estar bien vivo, la segunda no puede regresar traumado y última no intentes castrarle o matar a alguien para hacerlo sufrir**

**Laxus:Acepto las condiciones!**

**Gray:Buena suerte chicos!(despidiéndeso de Natsu y Gray ya que las chicas aprovecharon para llevarlos al laboratorio cosa que se dieron cuenta pero con la mirada de Erza los dejó pálidos...)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Gray, ha llegado tu hora...(digo cogiendo a Gray arrastrándole al laboratorio)**

**Se oyeron desde fuera gritos y sufrimentos pero de repente se volvió negreo y... comenzó la historia!**

* * *

_**TODO COMIENZA EN UNA CALLE CORRIENTE... Todos...¡¿Niños?!**_

_**Narrador pov.**_

-Nee, nee Levy-chan no corras tán rápido, ay!-se cayó Lucy hacuiendose una herida, haciendo que Levy se diese la vueltay se preocupara,iba a ayudarla pero un niño de cadbellos rosados se le adelantó

-¿Estás bien señorita?-preguntó preocupado el niño de cabellos rosados

S-si gra-gracias...-contestó Lucy sonrojada levantándose con la ayuda del chico de cabellos de rosa

-De nada, por cierto yo me llamo Natsu, Natsu Dragneel-se prensentó Natsu con una sonrisa que enseñaba su dentadura perfecta sonrojando a Lucy que ganaría un concurso olímpico de tonos rojos

-Yo me-me yamo Lu-lucy, Lucy Hea-heartfilia-dijo Lucy supersonrojada que ganaría al pelo de Erza en en una competición de quién es más roja-Y ella es Levy Mcgarden-señaló Lucy a Levy

Encantadada de conocerte-comentó Levy con una gran sonrisa

-Igualmente-respondió Natsu

_Pensamiento de Lucy: Cómo es que él hace latir tan rápido mi corazón...creo wue esto es lo que llama mi madre amor a simple vista, como a Juvia con Gray..._

_Pensamiento de Natsu:No creo que me pueda controlar más, necesito estar más cerca de lla...ella es...mi prometida del destino...ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡¿NO?! AAARRRGGGHHH?!(Si esto fuera en vídeo ya estaríais sordos por un tiempo ¬¬)_

_Pensamiento de Levy:Creo que habrá química entre los dos, uy! Se están mirando a los ojos y ahora qué tocará...¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS?! ¡SE ESTÁN BESANDO! NECESITO UNA CÁMARA DE VÍDEOS! ES VERDAD, TENGO UNA EN EL BOLSILLO! Y AHORA A GRABAR!_

_Natsu pov.(antes del beso)_

_Es...es...ES HERMOSA! JODER! UPS...perdón pero esto es culpa de mi padre dice esa palabra cada 2X3 como las rebajas del Corte Inglés!_

_PERO QUÉ COÑO! LA ESTOY BESANDO! BESANDO! Este beso es muy suave y dulce y también sabe a Nata mi sabor favorito!_

_Narrador pov._

En el beso Natsu metió su lengua en la boca de Lucy profundizando el beso mientras eran grabados, sí grabados en plural,porque no solo estaba Levy grabando sino que Layla la madre de Lucy apareció de la nada grabando a su hija besando, al lado de Layla estaba Levy y al lado de ésta estaba Igneel el pdre de Natsu orgulloso de que su hijo llorando por haber conseguido una "novia" y ser un homre hecho y derechi a temprana edad.

Pero en trío formado por dos personas grabando y el señor orgulloso se escondieron pero aún en su escondite que consistía en la verja de un portal aúbn seguían grabando y llorando.

-Natsu...-dijo Lucy después del beso, bastante sonrojada y adorable.

-Luce...-comentó Natsu separándose del beso sinrojado y bastante mono

-Cuánto ha crecido mi hijo...y yo no me he dado cuenta...bua...bua...sollozó Igneel mordiendo un pañulo

-Creo que tendré que hacer contigo un contrato de matrmonio de esos dos...-contestó Layla secándose una lágrimas

-Es verdad, al parecer han tenido amor a primera vista...-respondió cambiando su actitid Igneel

-¿Y cuándo quieres que se casen?-preguntó Layla

-Pues a los...18-contestó Igneel

-Muy biena idea, firma-conestó Layla entregándole un contrato de matrimonio que solo le faltaba la firma de Igneel

* * *

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Espero que os haya gustado! Esta historia no tiene un final aún no decidido... seguramente habrá situaciones de todo tipo...**

**Natsu:Antes de escribir una historia deberías pensar en un principio y final!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Cállate!**

**Lucy:Venga relajaros...(intentando tran quilizarnos)**

**Natsu:Cállate tú niña asesina!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Estufa!**

**Natsu:Niña asesina!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Sesos de carbón!**

**Gray:Ja, ja, ja! Natsu has caído my bajo!**

**Natsu: Pues insúltala tú, ¿no?**

**Gray:Es pan comido! Empollona!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Estrella porno!**

**Gray:¡¿Qué has dicho niñata?!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):¿Acaso estás sordo? Exhibicionista!**

**Y ahora es cuando Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Rogue,Sting y yo nos empezamos a pelear lanzándonos cosas de por acidente Sting lanzó un barril de cerveza a Lucy cual quedó empapada...**

**Lucy(voz de ultratumba):Acabáis de declarar vuestra sentencia de muerte...(con una aura bastante temible por lo que sudamos frío)**

**Natsu:Fue culpa de Sting! Él te lanzó el barril!**

**Sting:No es mi culpa me arratró Rogue!**

**Rogue:Yo fui arrastrado por Natsu**

**Natsu:Fui arrastrado por Gray!**

**Gray:Fui arrastrado por Romanticlover!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Yo os seguí la corriente y además mientras peleábais yo estaba jugando con Happy!(digo señalando a Happy jungando al Parchís lanzando un dado y movienso sus fichas)**

**Happy:Aye! Venga te toca!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Aver...(tirando el dado) Un seis! Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y seis! Happy tu ficha tiene que volver a la base!**

**Happy:Aye...(tirando el dado) Un cinco! Ahora te toca a tí!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):No puedes pasar por que he hecho barrera!**

**Happy:Eres demasiado buena!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Bueno hasta la próxima! Y espero que disfrutéis de esta historia! Nos vamos pitando antes de que La Lucy Demonio aparezca y no torture! Mata ne!**


End file.
